Girls und Panzer:The diary of Engineer Matt
by EliteOp
Summary: The school of Ooarai gets their long-awaited instructor, with an extra. A tank engineer by the name of Matt. What will this new boy bring into the lives of the Ooarai teams?... I have to figure out where i'm goin with this.
1. Day 0:Arrival on Ooarai

**The diary of Engineer Matt "Hotshot" Thomas. US Armed forces  
12th Mortars, now reassigned to Ooarai Girls High.**

 **Day 0:Arrival to Ooarai.**

I was flying my trusty P51 Mustang, readying myself to land alongside teach's (Sensha-do Instructor Ami Chōno's) Leopard, the school-ship being right ahead of us. The silver-colored C130-J Hercules aircraft that carried her tank released the vehicle, it airdropping fast and landing on a red... Looked almost like a Porsche, I don't know, and flipping it over. I touched down hard with the Mustang, it's wheels scraping the concrete of the parking spot, which thankfully was wide enough for both landings and takeoffs with a prop plane. It was one hell of a landing might I add, considering we were both still alive. I then noticed (Well more or less heard) that Leopard crushing the car. I popped my cockpit open and turned my head right(When I landed I did like a 180 spin, the wheels screeched while at it) and noticed a massive group of girls in school uniforms, all about my age. Teach got out of her tank and removed her tanker helmet, her uniform's epaulettes shining and bars on the side showing the rank of Commander. The girls were seemingly dumbstruck of what they just witnessed, I mean I would be too, seeing a plane airdrop a tank on top of a parking lot and another plane landing inches away.

"Hello, girls!" Teach exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. "I am commander Ami Chōno and this boy here," She said, scruffing up my hair. "Is Lance Corporal Matt "Hotshot" Thomas! I will be your instructor for the Sensha-do championships."  
The girls looked at us weirdly as we walked up to, what looked almost like a perfect, parade formation. A girl lifted her hand in show of a question. It was Miho Nishizumi. I knew her from her sister, she just had the looks of her sibling, Maho of Black Forest, except for her very strange, almost orange, hair.

"Yes?" Teach asked, her eyes facing Miho.

"I just wanted to ask... You are our instructor?" The girl said in a shy, almost silent, tone.

"Yes, indeed." Teach stated, her smile widening. "I do have a kill rate of 120%."  
Hearing that, the girls looked over, impressed. I just stood there, silently calling bull-eh... a lie, on Teach's statement.  
"I have a question for the LCpl." A very young, shy girl said, her thick and dark-brown hair waving through the winds of the ocean. That was Yukari of A Team, with Miho. I just looked over at her and she blushed.

"Shoot, miss..." I said.

"Yukari. Yukari Akiyama." She said, making eye contact with me. I didn't much care as I stood there, unimpressed.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling and waiting for her to give out the question.

"Umm... Okay. What is your role here? No offense..." She said, her voice narrowly being heard.

"I will be the tank Engineer. " I stated, taking one good look at the bunch of girls gathered there. They all gave me a very odd look, full of curiosity.

"You head me, ladies. I worked as a tank engineer during my days in the US armed forces back in Afghan." I said in a serious tone, making them all stand at attention. "I repair tracks, engines, turrets and am able to disarm a mine with nothing but a string, my hands and an improvised shovel in less than 5 seconds."  
Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Teach's. She knew of my capabilities on fixing or disabling something. The sabotage wouldn't be needed again unless I went back to Iraq, thankfully. And I never did while the championships were in session.  
"And I also know how to fix up older tanks. Teach, permission to view their arsenal?" I asked. Teach nodded. A girl came and opened the tank hangars and I saw and could not believe. 5 perfect tanks.  
"Good arsenal, Ooarai!" I exclaimed, going in to take a good look. I was grinning to my ears.

"A SturmGeschutze III Aus. F with what looks to be a PaK 38 AT gun, A Panzer 38(t), an M3 Lee, A PanzerKampfWagen IV D and a Type 89 I-Go. I am surprised to see these great vehicles still in one piece." I stated, going up close to the StuG, it being my favorite of the 5. "The StuG seems to be the most well-handled of them. Who owns this magnificent tank?"  
A group of girls, lead by one wearing what looked like Erwin Rommel's hat, walked up to me. The girl had her hands on her sides and a very cocky smile. Her hair was a gold I have never seen before and arranged in two very strange shapes, almost spike circles or something. Her eyes were that coffee-brown.

"I and my team own this beauty of a Finnish tank." She said, extending her hand. "I am Riko Matsumoto, better known by my nickname Erwin."  
I shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you miss Matsumoto. Your team has a fine tank." She smiled and said "Just call me Erwin, okay?"  
I politely nodded and saluted.

After a routine verification of every tank, Teach said they should prep for a dummy match, to test their cohesion as tankers. I guess it was going to be a long day after all.

 **Panzer Vor!** I cried through comms, allowed by Teach of course. This was going to be an interesting match...


	2. Day 01:The Dummy Match

**Day 0.1:The dummy match**

I and Teach were on a tower, overwatching the girls and their Panzers. I especially had my eyes fixed on the StuG, knowing the PaK it has. The teams were all after the Panzer IV, A Team.

"Huh?" I looked dumbstruck, noticing a girl jump aboard team A's tank. "What was she doing in the middle of the field?"

"Sleeping. I'm surprised you didn't see earlier boy." Teach said, her eyes focused on Team A.

"Was focused on the StuG." I answered, turning back to my binoculars.

Team A was over a bridge and Miho was outside, guiding the tank on the very unstable thing. I could clearly see it breaking one of the holding wires of the damn bridge with their tracks, at that moment the entire thing starting to shake. A drop of sweat bead on my forehead, looking at the 4 other teams coming for the Panzer.

"C'mon A-team... I don't want to have to bucket water out of that tank." I said, the drop flowing and falling down from my chin. Then all I could see was the tank stabilizing and the StuG firing on its ass, strangely without a kill sign. I sighed in relief and turned to see the tank moving, it's turret turning to face the StuG. **BANG!** the snub nosed gun of the PzKpfW. IV D crackled, the sound of the detonation reaching me and Teach mere moments later. I noticed the StuG had been knocked out, but the other teams arrived the next moment, the I-Go's gun firing off a shell, narrowly missing the IV's side. The turret of that damned lucky tank of A-Team turned and **BOOM!** Annother shot. Knocked the I-Go clean out of the fight. The M3 tried to retreat, getting stuck in the mud and boosting hard, it's engine died, letting out a smoke puff the shape of a mushroom cloud. Teach went over the comm to announce the victory of team Alpha. I forgot to mention the 38(t) got knocked out seconds after the StuG... I hate forgetting details but hey, it happens.

"B-Team, the 38(t), C-Team, the StuG, D-Team, the M3 Lee and E-Team, the I-Go, all out of the fight." Teach smugly said, smiling. Only I could see and I smiled as well. "A-Team, the Panzer IV, are victorious. All disabled teams are to head out of their tanks and back to the school for showers. We will send a recovery team to get your tanks home." I sighed, my eyes turning towards the multiple tanks I had to fix.

"Busy day on the field for you, Matt. Good luck." Teach said, patting me on the back.

 **Inside the Tank Garages. 21:00.**

I had already fixed up the StuG's everything and the M3 Lee's damaged engine. The I-Go went smooth as heck. I finished the 38(t) in an hour and was now leaning against the StuG's hull, flat on my ass. Strangely enough, Erwin walked in with 2 soda cans.

"Hey." She said, sitting down. "Hard first day on the job?" I laughed quietly and grabbed my soda can. She opened hers.

"You could say that." I said, the sweat flowing down from my forehead as I took a sip out of the cold soda. "What's this stuff? I remember the taste."  
At that question, she giggled and turned her head.

"Pepsi. I'm surprised you couldn't tell from the damn logo on the can." She said, pointing at it. She drank hers whole.

"I guess getting tired can blind some people." I smirked, my look turning back at my work. She took my attention again with that rough voice of hers, almost like a marine girl's.

"Do you actually have a place to stay?" She asked, all of the sudden.

"I stay with my work. Much like back in Afghan..." I sighed. "I was 15 back then, still surprised they let me in... It was way after Desert Storm, a good couple of years."

"15?! They let you in that early?" She asked, her usual grin disappearing.

"Yeah... I got taken from an orphanage as some sort of aide program..." I said, a very strange frown appearing on my face as I remembered how I got there in the first place.

"How?!"

"I... I lost my family back in 2001, I was 1 year old... turning two the next month. That damned plane hit..." I covered my face and wiped the tears off with a clean towel. "That damn terrorist attack... 9/11... Those sons of... Whoever did that was going to pay, I swore back in 2009... Aged 10... That I would kill whoever sent those damned planes."  
She looked at me, surprised to hear I lost my family. No sane kid, aged 13 to 16 would join the army unless they were really nuts or they had a reason... I had as good a reason as any of my people. "That's the nature of war though... Kill enough of them, they stop fighting." I said, standing up. She stood up with me. "I went to Afghan and Iraq a good year or two, transferring from NATO base to NATO base and fixing up stuff or even breaking mines for Peshmerga or other allies of ours to pass." I said, smiling and remembering my team proudly. Her grin returned too.

"So, to make a long story short, sad story by the way, you don't have a real place to live." She said, noticing my small cot in the hangars.

"No. No I don't. Why?" I asked, turning to see the StuG I so carefully fixed.

"Well." She said, pulling my head and getting me focused on a couple of keys. "It isn't against rules to have a room mate... I think. You can stay at my place if you want."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep. I'll clarify it with the head master and that's that." She said, handing me the keys without so much as a second thought. "No need to sleep in the dirt and oil smell of the hangars. C'mon."

She pulled me out of the place and showed me the road to her cabin.

"I do have to warn you, look out for the Redhead in team A... She's a bit of a guy huntress." She said, opening the door.

"Uhm?" I said, my look turning towards her.

"Heh. Just not to say I didn't warn you." She said, walking in and turning on the lights. The room was... Odd... Almost military in nature, camouflage clothing here and there, a german tanker's uniform from WW2... She was _really_ a fan of old wars.

"I can see we're gonna fit just fine." I said, unpacking my collection items. A German Wehrmacht officer's uniform, a Luger pistol (Not working of course) and it's pedestal and a couple of old American and German medals and decorations, including my Purple Heart. She was surprised to see this kind of memorabilia on my side of the fray. I then pulled out my dark-blue with gold and red accents American trooper's parade uniform. It had the badge of my regiment, the 12th Mortars, sown on it. I placed it on top of my shelves.

"Wow. You are a war nut aswell?"

"Yeah, considering I've helped in a couple." I said.

"We're gonna fit just fine alright. Where will you be sleeping?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Where do you think?" I said, pointing towards the couch.

"Uhm... Okay... It's a bit uncomfortable but... We'll buy a 2nd mattress the moment we get into port." She said, turning her look towards me.

"I'll last on the couch until then. Oh, it's curfew. Good night." I said, going to change. A few minutes later, after settling on the couch, I fell asleep... IF you guys knew what was gonna happen with me and Erwin... I won't spoil anything...

 **AN:That's 2 out of... eh a lot. See you guys on the next one, to clarify, THIS IS AN ANIME FANFIC AFTER ALL! WHO KNOWS HOW THE WORLD WORKS IN THERE?!**


	3. Day 1:St Gloriana's match, prepping

**Day 1:St. Gloriana's tea and crumpets academy. Prepairing.**

I have some stuff to throw back on, regarding my last pages... That is if anyone actually ends up reading my exploits with Ooarai. Heh... Anyways... The army thing... The Orphanage I lived in had wrong data on me from somewhere, saying I was 18 when they drafted me, when in reality I was 15. I clarified this to Erwin before she had actually left to her place. She actually lived with her classmates and friends. In all honesty, I really need to stop forgetting to write stuff. Anyways, off to the actual story of today's... incidents.

 **My apartment, early morning.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, annoying thing, and smacked my head against a shelf... It was a bit early for going to aid in with the mechanics club to fix up or even add some things to the tanks, so I decided to make myself breakfast. Strange, I don't know why Teach even got me deployed here if they already had a mechanical crew to fix everything... Ah, fate I guess. Anyways, after I ate and put my engineer's uniform on, I went to the school's hangars. I met Miho along the way, oddly enough.

"Hey." She said, walking next to me.

"Miss Nishizumi. How's your wakeup been?" I asked, keeping my eyes forward.

"A pain, much like every morning." She answered, sliding her bag behind her. "On your side?"

"Beh... Same." I said, taking a deep breath of the ocean air. "Except I woke up less sweaty today. I really oughta stop eating hot food."

We had arrived in front of the school, said goodbye and both ran for our places.

 **The hangars.**

The mech crew was already verifying every thing on the tanks, as part of a final inspection I was supposed to give.

"Corporal." One of the girls there said, running next to me and handing me a clipboard. "Everything in accordance?" Once I looked over everything, I gave approval and the girls left for the showers. Working with tanks is a messy job after all. I got myself to check again, just for safety and then turned to do a couple of laps around the tank hangars' field, just out of boredom and noticed Teach rushing with the girls towards me. She stopped dead in front of me and took a knee.

"Something wrong?!" I asked them all, my eyes focusing on Teach.

"The tanks ready?" Teach asked, lifting her head which was red as a tomato. I nodded and she sighed in relief.

"Why?"

"We're having a match with St. Gloriana's girls academy." Miho answered, looking over the tanks.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I exclaimed, surprised as all hell that we were having a match this early on.

"You heard us Corporal... A friendly match with St. Gloriana's." Yukari said, smiling. She seemed pumped for this.

"Welp..." I sighed. "This is going to be nice. Tea and Crumpets school..." I face palmed and looked over everyone's tanks one last time, starting to feel a bit lightheaded "You guys are all good. See you on the fie..." I took two steps back and tried to breathe... I just couldn't and my feet gave on me. I felt an eerie air fly by my ear I dropped like a sack of potatoes, and when I came to, I saw everyone around me. They said I was asleep for a mere 2 hours, but I had passed out... Is that thing from back with the guys returning? To say for short what it is, I had a breathing problem back in Afghanistan due to the dusts of the area and... I thought it went away. Don't know if it's asthma or something but, I was fine afterwards and actually went back to my place to prep for the match. Erwin walked in on me as I was changing my shirt

"Oh! Sorry!" She said, looking away. I quickly put my shirt on and let her in.

"It's fine... It's fine." I said, sitting down on my couch. "Thanks for the place by the way..."

"No problem. Listen, I acted a bit like a... What's the term... Bitch? Back when you told me about your family thing... I wanted to say I'm sorry. Really.." She bowed her head.

"It's fine, Erwin... It's a crappy thing that was in my past and... I just wish I would forget about it... But hearing it from the nun who took care of me up to the age of 15..." I looked down at some photos and she lifted her head and took off her hat. "Lost to the world, as we perished in flames..." She said, a reference to a song I loved when I first heard it.  
"I'm glad to see you're okay. We need a chief engineer around here, even if we have the mechanical group around. I mean, who's gonna talk those girls down when they make a mistake?" She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey. Thanks again." I stated, putting my hand on her shoulder, her face turning a funny shade of red. "It's good to have someone to talk to." I laid back on my couch. "I might be keeping you. You can leave if you want."

"Umm..." She lifted herself back on her feet and turned for the door. "See you when the match starts." She said, waving.

"Panzer Vor, Erwin Matsumoto. Panzer Vor!"

"Jawohl!" She said, saluting. She left the next moment and I laid back, thinking hard about what could have hit me that hard I passed out for 2 straight hours and fell asleep.

It was going to be another unforgettable match. Panzer Vor!


	4. Day 1 pt2: The Match and Awkwardness

**Day 1, part 2:The match and Awkwardness.**

I sat alone at my desk, wondering what came next. The doorbell rang, that damned doorbell. I went to open it and saw Miho and her team standing there. I wiped my eyes and looked at them.

"Hello, Anko team." I said, lifting my hand.

"Wow. You weren't kidding Miho!" A redheaded girl said, her eyes focused on me. "He's handsome!" I felt a bit weird, almost like she was undressing me with her eyes. Nevermind that.

"What are you girls here for?" I politely asked. "Oh, my manners. Come in." I stated and let them in.

"Well. We saw you come with a P51 Mustang down here, not in the instructor's tank." Miho said, looking over at her friends. "We thought, maybe you can be our air recon?"  
I blanked out for a second and took the moment in. I was being asked to FLY air recon for a tank group. I stood there, contemplating.

"Umm... Sure, if the Sensha-do rules allow it." I said in a quiet voice, almost scared.

"I've had Hana check the rules." Miho stated "There's nothing wrong about air recon, it's just new."

"Alrightie then, it's better than sitting and doing jack shit during a match." I said, smiling. "I'm in."  
Miho extended her hand and I shook it. The redheaded girl still had her eyes fixed on me.

"Umm... You okay?" I asked the girl.

"Ufufu... yeah..." She said, drooling a bit.

"She really Okay?" I asked a black-haired girl. That was Hana. She simply nodded and smiled. "She's fine. Just really after boys."

"Wait, you're the one Erwin warned me about?!" I said, trying not to laugh. "Alright..."

"What did Erwin say? That little!"

"Saori, calm down." Miho said. "She really tries hard."

"It's okay." I answered, looking over at Saori. "She didn't say anything bad."

"Phew. Thanks for the confirmation." She answered, turning back to her cheerful self.

"Okay girls, I'll go get my plane up to shape and you talk to Teach. She needs to agree to this if we're gonna do it."

"Roger. Let's go Anko team!" Miho ordered and they left.

Teach cleared us for it after she spoke with the council and said that St. Gloriana was waiting to use their own Supermarine Spitfire for a while. I guess I was up for air combat then... Thank god teach allowed us to use blank rounds that merely shut down a plane's systems, allowing for safe landing. I geared up in my pilot's uniform, now sporting Ooarai flags on the side and we readied up for the match.

 **Planning.**

"I spotted 6 Matilda IIs and one Cromwell." I said as I exited my plane. "They seem to be ready for about anything, those girls."

"Welp, initiate op!" Miho ordered and the tanks started moving. I took off again.

Mere moments later I was overwatching Miho's Panzer IV as they took a shot for the Matildas, showing them their position. Not a moment later I saw the Spitfire Mk. IX B. Trop, with its Hispano Mk II cannons sticking out the side. I engaged in a tight loop, trying to escape from its sights as I saw the girls setting up the ambush. The spit took its first shots at me.

"IN THE SKIES ABOVE THE ISLES! ACES IN EXILE PREVAIL!" I cried through comms, signaling I engaged in a dogfight. I managed to overturn the Spit, allowing it to pass in front of me and I took the opportunity, firing away with my tracers. I pinned her wing, the pilot being a female and all, but she was still up. She managed to tail me again, using an Immelmann and she fired off 3 well placed shots from her Hispanos, nearly 'tearing' my wing off. But I was still in the air. I turned my look to the team again, noticing them retreat into the town, followed by the Brits. I took a dive and decided to strafe, ever since it wasn't against the rules, the Cromwell, attracting its attention while the girls took down the Matilda II tanks. I focused fire and noticed I'm nearly out of ammo, so I turned again for the Spitfire and made a head-on.

"FLY!" I cried on, "IT ECOES IN HISTORY!" I fired and saw her white flag pop up right after mine, so we both turned to land.

"Ooarai! You are on your own!" I cried through my radio as I landed. The british pilot landed right next to me and we shook hands.

"Nice flying there. Your Mustang can really take a beating." She said, smiling.

"Your Spitfire can dish out quite a lot of pain itself. MK. IX B?" I asked, smiling at her too.

"Yeah... Oops, have to go back." She said, turning towards her Spit. "See ya around, pilot."

We both left for the seats and watched the game unfold. The way I strafed the Cromwell gave its position away, but in the end we still lost. The Cromwell managed to take out everyone, with help from 2 Matildas that survived the shooting.

So, we discovered a new thing that can work with Sensha-do! Aircraft! Hoorah... I imagine Pravda will use what... A Po-2? I'm scared already.

 **A few hours later, my place.**

I had changed clothes and looked over what I can replace my 30 cal. MGs with. Hispanos were used on the American planes before. P51Ds mostly but it might work. Erwin walked in and smiled, her sleeveless clothing revealing part of her skin.

"Nice flying there, Ace." She said, coming next to me. "You really got us a new advantage. Most schools are just now buying and prepping their planes, since they heard about our match with St. Gloriana's."

I smirked and turned towards her.

"So, basically, we've added a new set of rules to a sport that featured tanks. Cool." I said and laughed a bit along with Erwin. She really was something.

"Pravda, if we are to face them, are bringing in a Po-2"

 _Called it..._

"Huh. What are they gonna do, go Night Witches on our ass?" I smiled.

"I suppose." She said, sitting down next to me. "Do you have a girlfriend, by the way?"

That came out of nowhere for me, I was dumbstruck again, but I managed to answer.

"No, Erwin, I don't." My shaky voice gave away, cracking under the pressure for a bit.

"That's too bad. A boy like you needs someone." She said, leaning in closer. I slightly blushed and my heart beat a bit faster, but I tried to stay calm.

"Umm... Erwin?" I said, looking at her. Her eyes caught my glance and I kept staring dead in.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Why do you ask, exactly?" I asked, my eyes still focused on hers.

"Out of... curiosity." She answered, taking my hand. She gave me that usual cocky smile of hers, but it seemed... warm. Not just a 'I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up' smile. It was a warm, welcoming smile. She took her collector's "Erwin Rommel" hat off and leaned in even closer, her eyes nearly closing. I let myself go with the flow and leaned in that final inch. Her warmth transferred onto me, her lips so soft. I was in a daze, not believing what was going on but also not wanting it to stop. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her skin as soft as silk. I put my arms around her waist and she climbed onto my lap. She held on tighter and tighter, her eyes completely closing as we let the moment sink in. Her knees were grazed due to staying in that StuG, but I didn't care. Her skin didn't seem to either. She looked over at me with her usual smile and I smiled back.

"You said you wouldn't have any kind of use around here, due to us already having the Automotives club? Wrong." She stated, standing up and pulling me up with her. "You are our Ace." She grimaced. "Our god damned air ace, and our engineer." She finished.

"And it's all due to you that I stayed here." I answered, wrapping my arms around her waist again. Her palms on my chest, she smiled again.

"Bullshit. We both know you came here because the instructor pulled a few strings for you." She laughed.

"No. I came here by choice." I answered, placing my hand on her cheek. "And I'm glad I did."  
She blushed and picked her hat up.

"I should... Probably return to my roommates. They'll be wondering where I am." She turned for the door. "See you around, Matt."

"See you, Erwin."  
She left but I was still fucked over from what I just experienced. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Argh... for God's sakes. I should stop thinking about this. Anyways, In a week, the match with Sanders Girls High begins. I expect they'll be sending out a Mustang as well, so I'd better ready up.

Panzer Vor!


	5. Day 15:Saunders Match Here we are!

**AN:GOT YOU FOLKS! THIS IS GONNA GO ON UNTIL I DIE!(Or the series actually f*cks off, which I hope it never does!)**

 **Day 15:Saunders match**

 **Here we are!**

I was flying my Mustang, practicing maneuver firing with my new 4 20 mil. cannons. These things hit hard, but were ammo-inefficient. I could only carry 400 to 700 rounds without slowing my ass down too much, or without losing fuel. I set up a small targeting range before I took off, then left for the plane. I could hear the air splitting by my wings as I dove fast towards the target. I had to remember the IAS for this thing, you can't turn at over 500 KM speeds, or it's bye bye to your wings.

My 20 mils rippled, sending those massive rounds down range onto the hilltop targets. Each one of them a direct hit. I could see the wood splinter and detonate as I flew overhead of them. I made a loop, turned back for the soft grass landing spot and touched down without so much as a hitch, then smiled and turned back for the tank tents. I saw the girls readying them, rearming them and even getting them repainted and refit. I waved hello to Miho and the girls of Ankou squad, then to Hippo squad, Erwin's tankers. I heard the very familiar roar of an engine overhead, then 3 more popped out of nowhere. I exited the tents, looked up and saw something I could not believe. A perfectly fit P47-A Thunderbolt Fighter/Bomber. I couldn't do anything but grin as I saw its engine work away and watch it do loop after loop. Then came the 3 ground-based engines. A blonde girl in an US uniform, along with 2 more girls, a redheaded, boy-like person, undoubtedly a girl and a girl, nearly same color of hair walked towards me. The blonde, Kei, maintained a smile all the way through as she and her friends marched towards me. She stopped in front of me, examined me and instantly realized what I was.

"Ooooh. A real american! How exciting!" She screeched in perfect English, then shook my hand like a madwoman. "I'm Kei, leader of the Saunders girls high Sensha-do team!"

I looked bluntly as she nearly ripped my hand out of its socket. I extracted my hand from her grip and nodded, smiled and spoke.

"I'm Matt. The pilot for Ooarai. That plane up there is a P47 Thunderbolt, right?"

Kei enthusiastically nodded, then backed off.

"We, here at Saunders, pride ourselves with the authenticity of our armed corps!" She said, saluting. "It's an honor to meet one of the US in person!"

Erwin approached us and smiled, then tapped me on the shoulder.

"He's not just any american. He's a field engineer for their tank Corps, thus being assigned here." The girl proudly stated. "He's been fixin' up our tanks daily, makin' sure they're in tip-top shape for when a match occurs. And his plane is not far from being one of the best."

Kei smiled and nodded, then extended her hand to Erwin.

"Good. That means this is gonna be challenging. I like challenging!"

Erwin shook the girl's hand and smiled, then waved goodbye and turned back to her crew.

"Sooo. Armed corps?" Kei asked, trying to balance herself on her feet as she shook around.

"Yeah." I answered, turning back to my plane. "Something wrong?"

"Mnou..." Kei answered, smiling and blushing. I had just noticed the look on her face and instantly turned back to my plane.

"C'mon, Kei. I think the guy's busy." The redhead said, pulling Kei out of there. "Was nice to meet you, Matt!"

I could see Kei struggling, but she settled down.

* * *

The match was about to start. I was pumped, aboard my plane.

The horns sounded off.

I took off in a second, retracting my gear and flaps, I went up and looked about and saw the sight of a meteorological balloon hung by the stands with what seemed to be a metal encasement. Before I could report it, The 47 engaged me, peppering me with its 6 7.62 mm. machineguns, I entered a steep dive and waited to see if the pilot would follow.

She didn't. I pulled off at the last second, turned hard at 465 KM/h(Fast enough to maintain speed and energy, but slow enough not to rip my wings off) and was immediately on the Thunderbolt's tail. My 20 mils went off, nearly taking off the rear tail of the enemy plane. I had sweat beading down my forehead from the P47s first strafe. It tried to outturn me, I turned my flaps to combat, engaged in the turnfight and kept my guns aligned when I heard a tank round whizz past my cockpit. I could swear it was a Firefly round. It made me break off, turn and egress out of the area, before realizing I got tailed again. The P47 couldn't turn like the 51, but it had my speed more than outmatched. It caught up, fired and hit me hard, nearly knocking me out of the fight. I heard a bounce of the com from the girls.

 _"Matt! You got anything up there?"_ Miho demanded through COM. I tapped my com twice, the agreed "In a dogfight" signal and she spoke one last time.

 _"Matt! That air bubble in the metal casing! What're they using it for?!"_ She demanded. I could hear round after round going past my cockpit. I finally spoke.

"Ain't got the slightest! Sorta busy here!"

I heard my communique bounce back to me in a flash, straight from the balloon, so I pulled my phone out and quickly texted Miho and the others

 _Balloon is tracking radio signals. Coordinate via text, internet or anything else._

All girls sent me a copy and I placed my phone back in my pocket and returned to engage the P47. The damn pilot was good, but not good enough. I thought what I was gonna do next was possible only in movies.

I pulled my plane up into a vertical climb, activated Combat flaps again and pulled my stick faster than I could think. It was all impulse like in combat now. The plane did the flip from the movie "Red Tails" and I managed to zero in on the P47.

My guns boomed one last time then clicked empty as radio chatter came from both sides.

I saw her flag pop up and she turned to land, I stayed in the air to aid the girls, then realized the side ammo mods I made. Tracers.

I flew fast over the forest, loaded the Tracer ammo, then turned back to combat. As I flew over the area, I noticed a Sherman with a... I think 76 mm, their flag tank. I looked forward and saw Hippo team on a hill, behind some bushes after they had fired. One enemy tank down. I pulled out my phone and relayed the position of the flag tank Sherman and saw the entire squad go after it. I made a CAS run from above as I noticed 5 other Shermans, including Kei's, going in to reinforce the tank.

"Hey, Kei!" I cried through her radio channel. "Listening in on COM ain't nice, you got it girl?!"

I turned fast, took aim for the balloon and gunned it down and out of the air and turned back to the hill combat and noticed one last detail. The Panzer IV took aim for the lead tank from a hilltop. The gun detonated the air and I could see the impact. A direct hit. What hit me was worse. My engine turned ablaze, I could feel the heat from it charring my face. I cried through radio:

"MY ENGINE IS ON FIRE! I'M GOING DOWN GIRLS!"

Then turned my eyes towards the stands and out back. Nothing that could have caused this. The fire cleared out as my engine died and I saw the ground closing hard. I pulled up.

One of my wings caught in a tree, bent and nearly tore itself off as I smacked into the ground. It knocked something out in me. I took off a glove and felt my chest. A warm, red liquid was forming around from below in my stomach. I screamed out my lungs as I turned pale through the smoke charring my face, coughed out smoke and landed on the forward board, head first. Then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital with a bandage on my forehead and on my stomach, along with my left hand. I managed to stand up staright on my ass and look about, then turned to see the crap they used to clean the wounds and my face with.

I coughed and attracted a nurse's attention. She walked up to me and checked my pulse. It was a bit erratic, but acceptable in some way.

"What the hell happen to me?!" I asked, leaning back on the bed. The nurse showed me something odd. A sniper bullet from a Barret.

"What?" I asked, picking the bullet out of her hand. "A Barret round? How... Why, better yet."

The Nurse shrugged and left, but not before she called in both the girls from Ooarai and those from Saunders. The girls poured in, along with Teach. I breathed a sigh of relief, placed the damned bullet on the table and sat up straight.

"You okay, Matt?" Ami asked, sitting down next to me. "You took a rough hit there."

I nodded and smiled, then looked at the girls.

"I'm fine. Not like mines were any different. By the way, they were WAYWARD worse." I said, maintaining the smile. "Well, not for me, for one of my team mates, but let's leave that story for another time."

Erwin walked out from among the girls, blushing and holding her hat by her lap. I smiled at her and Teach let her take a seat next to me.

"Hey. I'm alright." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and hugged me, then backed off.

"I have to ask... Did anyone hear anything from a distance?" I turned towards Kei and her girls. They shook their heads.

"Nothin'." She said, crossing her arms. "But that is a barret 50 cal. right?"

I nodded, then saw the girls from St. Gloriana's enter. Darjeeling smiled and walked up to me and Erwin.

"We heard the gun detonation, though barely. It sounded silenced." She stated, looking at both of us.

I grinned and waved it off. "You can't silence a Barret, with those massive bullets. No god damned way."

The doctor came in, checked my file and nodded, meaning I could leave. I picked up a crutch, removed the crappy bandage from my forehead and tossed it in the trash, but left the stomach and arm one for safety.

"Hey, Teach. Take me to my crash site. You remember the analysis I can make?"

Teach nodded and handed me a pair of binoculars. "Come back before dinner, okay Sherlock?"

 **Crash spot.**

I noticed the police around the area, even my plane was sealed off. I walked through the police lines, dropped my crutch and examined the plane. A policeman tried to stop me, but their commissioner waved him off, saying something about letting me be for now. I found the hole through which the bullet entered. It hit my fuel tank hard, then slammed right into me through the control panel.

"Well... That explains that..." I said, then I leaned down and checked the trajectory of the entry. It was angled to the front of the plane, which means the shot must've come from...

I looked through the binoculars.

The other end of the forest. We drove there and I checked it out, even found the culprit's weapon. A Barret Calibre 50 sniper rifle, Special ops. Used only by SAS, Delta Force and... SEAL Team Six.

"Huh. Special ops gear... Something's off. Teach, let's go home. I'll figure it out home as I examine it closer. Tell them to repair my plane if possible and return it. We did win, right?"

Teach nodded, smiled and showed the police what to do. We returned home. I carried the barret into my room and started examining it. From ammo, to scope. This was gonna be the only thing I could probably do for a while, considering the bandages.

 **Panzer Vor!**


	6. NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
